Innocence of SasoDei
by SasuNaruorgi
Summary: Side story from my SasuNaru fic Innocent. (Don't need to read it to get this) Deidara is a student in love with his art teacher. Everyone thinks he is just trying to get some etention, even his love Sasori. Will Deidara be able to confinse him it's true love?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my SasoDei side story from Innocent.**  
**You don't need to read that story to get this ;)**  
**I hope you'll like it.**  
**It's pretty short but it's not all.**  
**I'm going on vacation for a week though so it wil take a while for the next chapter to be typed  
(no internet :( )**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Deidara knew what his friends and classmates thought of him, he knew they called him an annoying kid looking for attention.  
He also knew they thought that was the reason he flirted with his older, hansom, sweet and pretty moody art teacher, but he didn't care.  
He didn't need his so-called friends to tell him it wasn't love, tell him what he felt.

His teacher gave him attention, sure, and nobody else did that.  
It was also true that it was one of the reasons he liked his Sasori no Dana.  
It was just that there were so much more reasons.  
Sasori was better than anyone he ever met.  
Almost flawless, almost.  
He did have a strange few on art, but they could work on that.

Deidara smiled with the thought while he walked into his favorite class, late of course.  
How else would he be noticed.

"would it really kill you to come on time just once you brat," Sasori sighed when Deidara took the seat right in front of him.  
"Of course it would Dana, you wouldn't welcome me separately un. And I would just die if that happened un," Deidara said dramatically.  
Sasori just rolled his eyes and turned to the class.  
"Like I was saying before I was so brutally interrupted and our hopes of a quiet day were shattered, get what you need and get started".  
"Dana, what are we doing today un," Deidara asked suddenly standing next to Sasori.  
"You would've known had you have been on time," Sasori answered.

Deidara smirked, he loved it when Sasori got annoyed, his smokey redbrown eyes would get on fire so quick.  
"You really wanna go there Dana un," Deidara asked running his hand through Sasori's messy hair.  
It annoyed the blond student that Sasori always looked like he just got out of bed.  
He looked so hot to him that it took Deidara's breath away on several occasions.  
It annoyed him even more that he never seemed to have the same effect on Sasori.

Sasori pushed Deidara's hand away and started explaining.  
"You have to work in teams today, working on a project, you can pick whatever to do. I don't care, you just have to be able to make art together to learn to deal with someone who has a different view on art. Today you will talk and figure out what and how and it has to be done in three weeks. Although next week we need to work on something else".

"Who is my partner un," Deidara asked looking around.  
Naruto was with Sasuke of course and Hidan was skipping again.  
He turned back around when he heard a loud thud.  
"Euh Dana," Deidara asked when he saw Sasori lying with his head on his desk.  
"You hv twho," Sasori mumbled in his arms.  
"What," Deidara asked. "You have to work with me," Sasori said annoyed, glaring at Deidara when he sat on top of his desk.

"Oh Dana, we'll make a piece of art that represents our true love un. It will be such beautiful fleeting art un," Deidara yelled making a lot of the students laugh.  
"Shut up brat. We don't have a love. I'm too old for you, I am your teacher and we are both men," Sasori said getting up and slamming his hands on either side of Deidara's legs.  
"And most of all, art is not supposed to be fleeting. It's eternal," Sasori growled, his head dangerously close to Deidara's.

Deidara's smile dropped. His heart beating so loud he was sure everyone in the class could hear it.  
Sasori's eyes were truly on fire now.  
"I'm almost eighteen, I don't care and I'm gay un. Duh. And so are you un," Deidara said once his heart calmed down.  
"And Sasori no Dana, true art is fleeting, just like this un," Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's for a mere second before jumping of the table and running away, just barely dogging the hit Sasori threw at him.  
Deidara smiled when he heard the loud "detention," coming out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah chapter two.  
I really love myself now so I don't care if others do.**

**Before I tell you to enjoy (you have no choice i'ma tell you what to do)**  
**I would like to ask if there is anybody who would read a kakuzu x hidan one-shot?**  
**please tell me in a review**

**love, me**  
**ps enjoy (mwahaha)**

* * *

Deidara ran back to his room. He was a little sad that he couldn't stare at Sasori anymore, but it had been certainly worth it.  
He could still feel Sasori's lips on his and he would see Sasori in detention anyway.  
He smiled when he thought about the first time Sasori gave him detention.

xxxxxxxxxx

Deidara laughed while Hidan threw one of the clay-bombs out of the window, waiting a few seconds until he heard some people scream.  
"Bull's-eye," he yelled laughing even louder while he highfived Hidan.  
He loved art class whenever Hidan would show up, it was much more fun.  
Especially now since the new teacher was so late.  
Deidara got up from his seat and walked to the door, he felt like taking a little walk and maybe place some of his clay sculptures here and there for no particular reason.

"Who the hell are you un," Deidara yelled when a guy that didn't look much older than him pushed him back inside.  
"I am your new teacher and your biggest nightmare," Sasori answered when he recognised the boy from the pictures of troublesome kids he was given.  
"More like my wettest dream," Deidara said checking the new teacher out, making everyone laugh.  
Sasori frowned pointing to Deidara's seat.  
"Detention," He said smirking.

xxxxxxxxx

"Deidei I asked you if you have detention," Hidan asked shaking Deidara.  
"Of course un," Deidara said a little sad that Hidan interrupted his daydreaming.  
"Fine, then we have to do something fun now because I don't have time after detention."  
"Sure, but first this un," Deidara said taking out an all to familiar phone.  
"You stole his phone again," Hidan sighed.  
"Yeah he has a date tonight and he hasn't canceled yet un. So I will do it for him un," he said going through the contacts and finding the name he had heard Sasori talk about.  
"Do you really think he doesn't know you're doing this. As if a guy like him would get stood up six times in one year," Hidan said rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity while getting his stuff ready.  
"He can't prove it, so I don't care un. Are we going or what," Deidara asked putting the phone back into his pocket.

xx

"Fuck Deidara that one was way to loud," Hidan yelled trying to get above the sound of screaming students.  
"I agree. Maybe you would like to join me and Deidara in detention later, oh and I'm happy you seem to feel better," Sasori said in a monotone voice from behind the crouching boys.  
"But Dana, He'll just be a third wheel un and do you really want both of us in the same detention class un," Deidara asked turning around.  
"You're right. I don't want either of you. Go have detention with some other teacher," Sasori said taking a step back when Deidara got closer.  
"Oh you won't get out of our date Sasori no dana un," Deidara said getting even closer, pinning Sasori to the wall.  
"Or would you rather have our detention in your room," Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear.  
He smirked while he groped Sasori's ass, discreetly putting the phone back into his pocket.  
"See you at detention Dana," the blond said kissing Sasori again and running away, again.

xx

Deidara sighed. He had been trying to think of something to give Sasori for his birthday for a while now, but he couldn't come up with anything.  
It was so hard that he even went to Naruto for help.  
"You should get him some... thing," Naruto said smiling.  
"But what do you think he would like un," Deidare asked not getting Naruto's pause.  
Naruto rolled his eyes and made the pause longer while Kiba walked in.  
"You should get him some... thing," Naruto said hoping Deidara would get it this time.  
"Naruto," both Deidara and Kiba yelled at the same time.  
"You are supposed to be innocent. What happened with you," Kiba asked while Deidara blushed and then started grinning.  
"I like the less innocent you un," Deidara said trying to come up with a plan.

"What size do you have," Naruto asked walking to his closed.  
"Euh dunno. Why," Deidara asked while Kiba walked around him.  
"I think he is about one larger than you, maybe two," Kiba said taking another look.  
"It should fit if you jump a little."  
He still had no idea what they were talking about until he saw what Naruto was holding up.  
It was a black skinny jeans with cuts at the knees.

"Oh my Yaoi. Why do you even have those my innocent little brother figure un," Deidara asked while he looked at himself in the mirror after a long struggle to get the pants on.  
"I don't know. I just thought they looked pretty and that Sasuke would maybe like them on me," Naruto said blushing and looking down.  
"Oh he would like them alright, but I think he would like taking them of even more," Kiba said smirking.  
"Huh," Naruto asked not getting it.  
"There is our innocent Naruto again," Kiba and Deidara laughed.  
After that they all sat down on Naruto's bed to make a plan.

xx

While Deidara thought about how Naruto had demanded them to say what was so funny he ran his hand through his hair, smiling at his Danna.  
He moved his legs so everybody could see his, way to skinny, skinny jeans.  
His smile grew wider when Sasori started blushing and then glared at his student.  
Deidara placed his hand on his knee and moved it up slowly and liked his lips while looking at Sasori.  
"Is something wrong Danna? Are you sad because you think I forgot your birthday. I actually have a present for you baby un," Deidara said seductively.  
Everybody started laughing at their teacher making him blush even more.  
"Brat, detention," he said looking away and continued telling the class what to do.  
"And that was part one," Naruto said grinning while Deidara gave him an air high five.

Naruto had told Deidara what to do step by step. Naruto leaned to Deidara so Sasuke wouldn't hear him.  
"Walk over there and ask a question. Put your hand on his leg and pretend you don't realise it's there," Naruto whispered.  
"That works un," Deidara asked coming up with a question to ask.  
"Watch me," Naruto said.

Deidara watched with awe while Sasuke ran out of the room after Naruto's demonstration.  
Then Deidara got up and walked to his crush, making sure Sasori could see every move he made.  
"Hey hot stuff," Deidara said leaning down.  
"How many times do I have to tell you Deidara, I'm your teacher."  
"Fine. Hey Danna un," Deidara said mimicking Naruto's voice and moving his hand a little higher.  
"What do you want brat," Sasori sighed pretending not to notice the hand.

xx

Deidara smiled brightly while walking back to the art class, ready for his detention.  
He played with the little box in his hands.  
He decided that if he would be able to get Sasori today, it would be just as much of a present to him.  
So he got him something extra.  
He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, jumping Sasori.  
"Happy birthday again un," Deidara said handing Sasori the present.  
Sasori smiled and took the box, slowly opening it while Deidara stared at him, completely awestruck by Sasori's smile.  
"You really shouldn't have gotten me anything Deidara," Sasori said taking out the small necklace.  
"Oh I should have recorded this un. My dana called me Deidara," Deidara shrieked hugging Sasori.  
"Get of you brat," Sasori sighed pushing Deidara away and looking at the necklace.  
"It's a scorpion un. I know it's a little small, but it's real silver so you never have to take it off un," Deidara explained helping him put the necklace on.

"So you ready to have sex with me yet," he asked bluntly leaning on his usual desk.  
"Dei," Sasori sighed forgetting to make Deidara do chores.  
"Oh come on. It's been a while for you and you can't pretend you don't want it un," Deidara whined pulling Sasori to him.  
"Well yeah, but... Hey wait a minute, how would you know" Sasori asked pulling his arm back.  
"you know, since all those guys stood you up," Deidara sated, soon realising what a big mistake he had made.  
"You! It was you, and I really thought they... God Deidara, what's wrong with you," Sasori yelled taking a few steps back.  
Deidara also pushed himself further onto the table, Sasori had never really gotten mad at him.  
"T-there's nothing wrong with me. I just didn't want to think about what you would do with them," Deidara defended himself in a stubborn voice.  
"And since I know you could get way better than me un. I also knew you would settle for me unless you thought you couldn't get any better un." Deidara was trying his hardest not to cry.  
Sasori looked out the window, not sure what to say next.  
He sighed when he saw Deidara's shoulders shake slightly.  
"Dei, come on," Sasori said getting closer again and reached out his hand to wipe away the tears.  
Deidara slapped his hand away, shocking the older man.  
Deidara never said no to physical interactions.

Sasori snorted, getting so close to Deidara that he was pressing against Deidara's legs.  
He took Deidara's chin in his hand and pulled their faces closer, making the boy look at him.  
"You stupid brat, I think you're smoking hot, but I still have my morals," Sasori said, still holding Deidara.  
"Screw morals un," Deidara said looking at Sasori's lips and licking his longingly.  
"Exactley."  
Sasori let go of Deidara's face so he could grab his shirt, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together.  
Deidara felt like dancing, but instead he settled for messing up Sasori's hair by tangling his hands into it.  
Sasori groaned pushing their bodies even closer by seperating Deidara's legs so he could stand between them, his tongue slowly tracing Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly granted.  
Deidara didn't even bother battling the redhead for dominance, letting Sasori's tongue explore his mouth thoroughly.  
Deidara moaned into the kiss, trying to pry off Sasori's shirt and grinding his lower area into Sasori's, but Sasori pulled away pushing Deidara's hands down and holding them there.

They both stayed quiet for a while, trying to catch their breath.  
Sasori laughed when he saw Deidara pouting.  
"Not now brat," Sasori said tracing his pouting lip with his thumb.  
"Tonight," Deidara asked still breathless.  
He took Sasori's hand and kissed it lovingly, this had to have been the best moment in his life so far.  
"Not yet Dei," Sasori sighed.  
Deidara had been right, it really had been to long, but he still had some morals he would like to keep intact.  
Also, he didn't want it to be just a mindless fuck because it had been so long since he had gotten any.  
Although his body had no problem with that thought.  
Deidara rolled his eyes and hugged him, laying his head on his shoulder.  
"Good thing I also got you that necklace then un," he said smiling when he heard Sasori chuckle.  
They stood there, completely unaware of the door silently closing.

* * *

"What are you doing," Kakuzu asked when he saw Hidan close the door to the artclass, holding a video camera.  
"Blackmail you fucker, this thing is filled with blackmail," Hidan laughed walking to his room with Kakuzu.  
"God I love you," Kakuzu mumbled behind his mask.  
"Hey stitchface did you say something," Hidan asked putting his camera away.  
"Nah," Kakuzu answered putting his arm around Hidan's shoulder and telling him about the money he had gotten from Sakura because of another secret he wasn't supposed to know about.

* * *

**The end (of this chapter) **


End file.
